Envy : Green
by PAdfoOt-bABE-RaDClIffE
Summary: “Greatness inspires envy, envy engenders spite, spite spawns lies” Tom Marvolo Riddle. How the words of a psycopathic murderer can aply to teenage girls. MPP.LJ
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I own no-one, no-where, nothing and…erm...oh stuff it, J.K. Rowling owns it all, and still refuses to share...

* * *

**

**Envy : Green**

**Prologue

* * *

**

"**Greatness inspires envy, envy engenders spite, spite spawns lies"**

**-Tom Marvolo Riddle.**

* * *

Lily smirked wryly and ran a well manicured hand through her long, silky, dark red hair as she surveyed the large group of people around her.

They thought that she, the Head Girl, the most popular girl in Hogwarts, probably the smartest, too, didn't know that it was they, her so-called 'friends', who had started that nasty rumour that had been buzzing through the castle for the past few days.

Lily knew she had no real friends. Oh, sure, she had people who sat around her, who admired her and felt honoured that she felt them worthy of her presence, but once those initial feelings had passed, the jealousy burned within them.

She had been told, and perhaps it were true, she could not remember properly, that she was the most attractive woman to walk the halls of Hogwarts since Narcissia Black had left some five years prior.

The male population of Hogwarts knew this, oh yes, they most certainly couldn't deny it.

When the rumours went around, the males-in-question were never intent on denying them, the rumours the type that would curl Lily's mothers hair at the very mention of.

Only one boy had ever publicly denied any physical involvement with Lily Evans.

James Potter.

The man who had proclaimed love for her on more occasions than can be counted on both hands and feet. The only person in the world whom Lily believed actually cared about her, not her standing on the social ladder or her looks or her…whatever else.

She believed this for a number of reasons.

The first being the fact that James himself was the most popular boy in school, along with his little clique the 'Marauders'. After many years she had finally convinced herself of that.

Another being, Lily had not always been the beautiful young woman she was today. She would openly admit that, modesty shelved, she had been plain, and now she was gorgeous. A lot of people only took notice of her after the summer between 3rd and 4th year when she had really grown up, however, James had shown interest long before that.

He never said anything when she went out with other boys, a reason Lily used on herself to explain that he didn't really like her, rather he liked the thrill of the chase.

But she didn't miss the looks. The looks that she had convinced herself figments of her imagination. The look of disapointment that he wore whenever she held someone else's hand. The look of concern if ever she was sick. And the way that he looked at her when he thought nobody was looking, when they were in class, at meals, in the Griffindor common room or in the library.

The way he talked to her when they were alone, working out Head business or sorting out Prefect rosters. How she could tell him anything and she had the distinct impression that he felt the same way.

Like if she was looking dejected or upset, he would ask her what was wrong. And she would tell him of the latest story, him pretending to be completely unaware of its existence, before he asked the question that he asked every time that it happened: "Is it true?" It was never an accusatory thing. It was a conformation that he be allowed to bag out the person to whom the story was linked, or who Lily confided she suspected started it.

The little things that Lily told herself weren't real. The little things her conscience told her were staring her in the face.

The little things she had suddenly become brutally aware of.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: this story is going to be considerably darker than my other one, and less humourus though I can't help but add a few jokes or random punch lines in here and there. I'll try and get the actual chapter 1 up as soon as its written, and it will have a lot more dialogue. I write mainly in dialogue for stories like this, and there will not be much description of characters unless the colour of their eyes is crucial to the story or some rubbish like that.**

**Please review and tell me what you think, try not to make the criticisms _too_ harsh.**

**Ashi

* * *

**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own any1/thing that u recognize.

* * *

**

Envy : Green

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

"Uh, Lily?"

"What…erm…Cecilia?" Lily retorted tartly to the blonde.

"Oh, its just, you dropped your book back there, so…here." Cecilia replied, handing Lily her transfiguration folder.

"What? Oh, thanks. Well, I gotta go, y'now, places to be, people to see…" Lily trailed off vaguely, continuing her walk to the heads meeting room.

"You're late." James commented as she walked into the room.

"Really? You don't say." Lily snapped back, throwing her bag on the table and slouching into the chair.

"Um…are you okay Lily?" James asked hesitantly.

"Oh, yeah. Peachy."

"I'm going to go right ahead and assume that that was sarcastic," He said "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" She asked.

"Whatever it is that has you looking like you're a step away from decapitating me."

"I'm surprised you don't know about it yet." She said scornfully.

"I'm going to go right ahead and assume that there is something to do with me behind your murderous expression" James stated.

"Where were you on Saturday?" Lily suddenly.

"Um, Hogsmeade, why, where were you?" He said unsurely.

"Apparently in a room above the Hogs Head with you."

"She's original, isn't she?" James asked with I kind of angry amusement.

"WHO? Do you know who did this?" Lily demanded.

"Sophie." He said simply.

"How do you know?" Lily asked, her anger gone and replaced by grim patheticness.

"She offered to book us a room there…"

"…And you said no." Lily said, also smiling.

"What kind of people do these people think we are?" James asked, breaking a long silence.

"Need I answer that Question?" Lily asked "What do we need to discuss now?"

"Nothing" James replied.

"_Nothing!_"

"Yea, there's nothing new to address." James confirmed.

"Then why am I here?" Lily asked.

"I could ask myself the same question." James said, staring off into space thoughtfully.

"That was so random." Lily said

"Really?" James asked.

"Sow hows things in the life of James?" Lily asked, ignoring his dumb question.

"Yeah, you know, I'm still here."

"I know what you mean." Lily said sympathetically

"have you done that stupid essay for Transfiguration yet?" James asked her.

"Yeah, I was just in the library finishing it," Lily said. "Why, haven't you?"

"Actually, I was going to offer to help you, but if you don't need it, maybe we should just go." He suggested.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Lily said, a bit startled by his abrupt departure.

"See you tomorrow." James said, walking out of the door, leaving a very confused Lily Evans in his wake.

_Why has he gone off me all of a sudden?

* * *

_

"Like, ohmigod, Lily, have you, like, done something different with your hair?" Claire asked Lily as the large group made their way to breakfast the following morning.

"Yeah, I have" Lily replies, fingering her hair, which she had set in loose curls with a black plastic headband, her fringe coming down on her eyes like a Venetian blind.

"Well, it looks, like, totally fantastic!" Claire said.

"Thanks," Lily replied, "what's first again?"

"We have Potions first." Promptly replied Fergonvoliolilongboka.

"well, we'd better get going, we're a bit late today." Lily said vaguely.

"Oh, okay then, well, we'll see you during break then." Sally said, going off to her divination class with everyone else except for Fergonvoloililongboka, who was the only other person beside Lily to get into NEWT potions. Stupid friends.

"Good morning class!" Slughorn boomed some 15 minutes later. "onwards and upwards with yesterdays potions!"

"Sir, if we go 'Upwards' with our potions, d'you mean on a broom or something?" Sirius Black asked mockingly.

"I'd like to see you try and make a potion on a broomstick, Black." Lily said as she passed the table that he, Remus and James were sitting at.

"Ease off, Lily." James said.

She did a double take to look at James.

"I was just having a joke." She said.

"yea, well I don't appreciate people making jokes about my best friend!" James said.

"Geez James, what crawled up your ass and died?" Lily asked before she could stop herself, though she went on her way to the storage cupboard.

"Who put the stick up your arse?" he shot to her back.

"Would you like to say that again, James?" she asked turning to him with a death glare.

"I said, 'who put the stick up your arse?'" James repeated boldly.

"Whats going on over here?" Slughorn asked suspiciously, hobbleing over to the scene.

"Nothing, Proffesor. I was just getting my extra ingredients." Lily replied, throwing one last look at James before stalking hautily back to her table.

"What happened there?" Fergonvoliolilongboka asked Lily.

"James is in a mood." Lily explained, smashing her Sopophorous Bean roughly with the flat of her silver dagger.

"Aren't you supposed to chop it?" Fergonvoliolilongboka asked.

"Yea, " Lily replied, "whatever floats your boat..." she added with a vindictive roll of the eye.

"Lily! Your potion is moving along _beautifully_!" Slughorn boomed.

"Thankyou Professor..." Lily muttered.

"You know,I really do think you should have been a Slytherin Lily..." He said.

"So you find me a power hungry, manipulating, greasy little dimwit, Professor?" She asked.

"I'm sorry? i don't understand." Slughorn said.

"You said that I should have been a Slytherin. I asked you if you thought of me as the characteristics of a Slytherin." Lily explained.

"Yes...well..." Slughorn trailed off emabarassedly, "Oh, Mister Black, how is that _dear_ mother of yours these days?" He said walking away from Lily.

* * *

**A/N: Duhdes, so sorry it took me 4eva 2 update i jst been so fukin busy and skool work that i havn't done and all that, and the chapter is pretty short, i just wanted 2 get it out there 4 u all and hopefully i can update soon, but this thing is going to get so much more depressing, im in such a depressive angsty mood lately, so just a heads up 4u all...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
